The World is a Wheel
by morganaqueen
Summary: Familiar faces from the past show up in the modern time and run into Merlin. (Reincarnation) (Each chapter will be a new character that Merlin sees.)
1. Elena

It had been thousands of years since the time of King Arthur and his knights. Years since the raise and fall of Camelot. Since he had to see his best friend die in his arm. Everyone had move on since then. They were all dead. He was the only one left or so he thought.

The first one he saw after all these years was Princess Elena. He remembered how he had helped free her from the Sidhe and how she didn't marry Arthur like she was suppose to. She had been so clumsy then. Falling over her own feet when she was just trying to walk though she had been good at horseback riding so it was no surprise when he saw her on a horse again.

Her long, blonde hair flowed in the wind as she raced down the path. Instead of a dress, she wore jeans and a t-shirt. It fit her better that way. She was no lady. Not then and not now. She looked down at him with a smile on her face, climbing off the horse and standing in front of him. "It's nice to see you again."

He wasn't surprised that she would remember that time. That she would remember Camelot and all that happened. She who had had magic controlling her at one point in time. She who was once a changeling. Of course she would remember the time of knights and magic. She hadn't been there for all that had happened but her story still intersected with his and Arthur's. At least it had for a little bit of time.9

"I'm happy you know. Being a lady never suited me." They both knew it was true. Being a lady wasn't something she had been good at and it never had made her happy. The dresses. The curtsying. The feast. The marriages. None of it had made her happy in life.

"I'm married. He's a farmer. I get to ride horses whenever I want." That was something that made her happy. The freedom of being on a horse. Of her hair flying in the wind. Getting her hands dirty. Not having to get dressed in fancy dresses or wear shows that pinched her feet. Of being allowed to be who she wanted to be.

"Thank you." They both know she is thanking him for. That time so very long ago. For his act of bravery and heroism. For saving her when she needed it the most

She kisses his cheek before getting on her horse and looking down at him. "He would be proud of you," She says as she rides off. They both know who she is talking about.


	2. Sefa

The second person that he sees from the time of Camelot is when he is sitting in a cafe. It isn't too far from Avalon. Just off the side of the main road. It isn't fancy at all and most of the people here are truck drivers. They pay him no mind as he drinks his coffee in a corner booth. Winter had set in and he needed a way to warm up.

He reads a newspaper he had found laying around as he sips the warm beverage only looking up when someone sat down across from him. Her uniform is the same color as her dress was back in Camelot. Her hair is in the same braid. She looks younger than he remembered her and she still reminded him of Freya. The same hair, eyes, both being druids. He had had a crush on her the short time she had been the handmaiden to Queen Guinevere. Sefa.

She sets a piece of pie in front of him, sliding him a spoon. Without saying a word to her, he eats the pie in silence. When he's done, he sets the spoon down on the plate and slides the plate to her.

"I'm sorry for what I did." They both know what she's talking about. Sorry for what happened back then. It was for her dad though. He doesn't blame her for that. He would have done anything for his mother.

"My father owns this place. He doesn't remember Camelot." No need to ask where her mother is. Looks like she did young just like before. At least she has her father.

"They were good people. I hope to see them again this lifetime." He knows who she's talking about. Gwen and Gaius. The two people who had helped her even though one had had the power of her life or death in her hands. The queen and the court physician. He couldn't deny that he hoped to see them again too. His best friend's wife and the man who was a like a father to him.

"If you ever need a home cooked meal or a cup of coffee just come here. It's always on the house for you." It is the least she can do for someone she once knew. For someone she could have almost loved. If things had gone differently and she hadn't betrayed them then maybe she could have been more than just a crush to him. Maybe she could have filled the gap that Freya had left in his heart. But that was a long time ago. A different lifetime. They had both moved on since then.

She picks up the plate and touches his arm gently. "You keep yourself safe," She whispers in his ear before walking away. Setting down a tip, he heads out the door. There would be no more coming here for him.


	3. Kara

The next person he sees is unexpected. He sees her with a group of college students heading into the local library. They all have backpacks on and their arms full of books. Off to study for some big test or write a paper. Whatever students do. He isn't sure. Never had a day of schooling in his life.

They all wear matching uniforms. Plaid skirts, white button down shirts, jackets with their school crest on the outside. All so neat and proper. He follows them inside the library. It is open to the public after all. Not just students. They sit at a table in the back and spread their books out. Paper, books, pens, pencils all cover the table. Every inch is covered with something.

He takes a seat a few tables away from them. They spend the whole time gossiping about their classmates. Whispering about who likes who, who's dating who, and who slept with what guy. Her laughter rings out. He had never heard her laugh before. Never really spent any time with her. He hadn't trusted her. Not then at least. Not after she had tried to kill his king. Now she was just some innocent school girl.

The girls look over at his table and laugh. They start whispering about the homeless man. Say he must be crazy. That he needs a shower and not to get too close to him. That he'll probably follow them home and kill them in their sleep. She laughs along with them. There's no hint of recognition in her eyes. She doesn't know him. Has no clue who he is. Has no clue what happened in the past or that she even lived a life before this one. All she knows is that she's a student. That these are her friends and that she has a test coming up. What's important to her is the here and now. Not the past that she can't even remember.

She doesn't remember her time in Camelot. Doesn't remember killing the people she did or trying to kill the king. It was because of her that the last battle happened. Her fault that Mordred betrayed them and told Morgana who he was. It was her actions that help caused the end of King Arthur. She doesn't remember being hang for it and he thinks that is for the best. Thinks it is for the best that Kara can live peaceful in this lifetime. That hatred for the king no longer fills her heart.

He doesn't talk to her as he stands up from his table. It is best not to. He doesn't have anything to say to her and she doesn't know who he is. They are strangers. They have nothing in common besides a past that she doesn't remember. To her he is just some homeless man and she is just some student to him. Instead of speaking a word to her he gives her a small smile and heads out of the library. Heads out of her life once more. At least this time she is still alive. There is no rope around her neck and she is not dangling from the end of it. He hopes that this lifetime will be filled with happiness for her. She deserves it after all. Deserves to have at least one lifetime of happiness. One lifetime that she actually lives.


End file.
